


The prince of ice

by Huffleclaw2002



Series: The ice prince [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Elemental - Freeform, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Neglect, bamf tributes, sort of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclaw2002/pseuds/Huffleclaw2002
Summary: Charles draconi is the male tribute for district 5 in the 71 hunger games at the age of 13.But, he has the odds in his favor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Suzanne Collins the only thing I own is the plot   
> Will be very irregular posting   
> Flames will be laughed at and any advice welcomed
> 
> No beta being used

Stone faced I walk without hesitation towards the building. On the outside I'm emotionless but on the inside I'm filled with fear and despair. I look at the others in the crowd searching out red, benji, the twins and then Alice, the woman who gave birth to me. I haven't thought of her as a mother in years. And even though she hasn't seen me as a son for the same amount of time it's... comforting to see her feeling some emotion for me even if it is shame. 

My district partner looks me up and down. She smirks at me for a second before shaking my hand for a second I can tell she's already got me down as dead. Good; means I have an advantage. She's 17 years old and definitely a runner. I recognise her from meeting place. 

Our escort coughs rather loudly, glaring at us. I shake myself out of my stupor, realising that I had been staring at her for a while by then, turn sharply towards the door and walk out to the waiting room where we say our goodbyes. I know benji and red will turn up but the others... I highly doubt it. The doors open and two people walk in


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own it

I receive a face full of the sandy hair that belongs to my little brother. "You stupid idiot! Why couldn't you have waited someone else might've volunteered!"

"Ji we both know that wasn't going to happen. And besides you don't have to worry I'll be fine."

"Don't lie char, this is the _Hunger games_ , we're going to worry " replies red 

"still, doesn't matter you two need to continue on as normal, benji you have the brains so I want you to stay at school, red I need you to make sure he does do as I ask and keep on being the amazing runner you are, and for flips sake do not take anymore terrasae I beg you!" I pour in as much feeling into that last bit as possible letting them know how I feel. 

"Y'know I could win? I have my abilities with weapons and the other one too."

Then the peace keepers come. I give them one last hug and let them go. 

Barely 10 seconds after they left Alice enters. Slap! 

I raise my hand to my now red cheek gingerly touching where she slapped me. 

"Now listen here you little freak, I don't give too flying fucks about your survival but you better make sure that you never use your ability or I will beat you so hard that the games will look pleasant, faggot!" She laps me one more time before leaving. 

I stand there a few seconds mulling over what she said. 30 seconds afterwards and I decide to completely ignore her. She lost any influence on me the day she kicked me out. 

Roughly a man grabs my arm and pulls me outside where I see my other district partner, hazel waiting infront of a massive train. I stop briefly waiting for her to enter, before getting on my self. The door closes; along with my old life

 


End file.
